The Game
by robinsaweet
Summary: They flirt, they banter, they mock, they tease - it's all a part of the game they play. This is a series of one-shots dedicated to the tease that is only DENSI.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kensi and Deeks sat across from each other at an internet café. They were monitoring the place for a suspected arms smuggler that they believed ran his business from the location. They were looking for a John Huessman, short, stocky man that has been reportedly seen spending hours at the café. The plan was to locate the suspect, then with the help of Eric & Nell, screen capture the illegal transactions from the suspect's computer, and make an arrest.

They had been there 2 hours already, and so far nothing. "We may end up sitting here until closing!" Deeks whined. Kensi just typed away on her laptop. "What are you typing?" Deeks asked. "Nothing." She replied. "That's sure a whole lot of nothing…" Deeks just stared at her. Kensi sighed. "I'm just catching up on emails. Might as well be productive while sitting the day away." She said, never looking away from her computer. Deeks narrowed his eyes at her. Then, a smile spread across his face.

"Bleeep" The sound came across Kensi's computer. A little message icon showed on her desktop with the name 'D-Rock' on it. Kensi raised an eyebrow, and then looked up to her partner. He was looking intently down at his laptop with deep concentration written all over his face. She glanced around the room, checking again for the suspect. Seeing it was clear, she then went back to her screen and clicked on the flashing 'D-Rock' Icon. There, a message appeared on her screen:

**D-Rock:** "Why did the scarecrow get a promotion?"

Kensi looked at the question with confusion. Again, she looked up at her partner, who was still intently focused on his laptop. '_ok…' _she thought.

**KB:** "Ok, I don't know. Why?" Kensi typed at the crazy question.

The reply came. **D-Rock:** "Because he was outstanding in his field of course."

Kensi couldn't help but laugh out-loud at the response. Looking again to her partner, this time he was laughing too.

**KB:** "YOU are a DORK!" Kensi typed.

**D-Rock:** "But it made you laugh…" Deeks replied.

**KB:** "..at your ridiculousness!"

**D-Rock:** "C'mon, you can't tell me that wasn't funny. And, making you smile is never ridiculous!"

**KB:** "Oh really?"

**D-Rock:** "Yea, you always look so serious."

**KB: **"We work together, and our work IS serious."

**D-Rock:** "True. So we need to find the laughter when we can!"

**KB: **"Well, your hair is entertaining."

**D-Rock: **"Yea, and you can run your fingers through it any time princess."

**KB: **"eeeew."

**D-Rock: **"ooow-lala."

**KB: **"uh-huh."

**D-Rock: **"This is sounding kinky…"

**KB: **"I am SO not sexting with you!"

**D-Rock: **"Oh? Who do you have sexting with? And I hope you are practicing safe sexting. You know there are lots of awful computer viruses out there…"

Kensi rolls her eyes. Deeks just wiggles his eye brows at her. Kensi then again looks around for their suspect. Nothing.

**KB: **"New topic!"

**D-Rock:** "Ok, which do you prefer. Top or bottom?"

**KB:** "I said I'm NOT sexting with you!"

**D-Rock:** "I was referring to bunk beds! - Get your mind out of the gutter!"

**KB:** "Uh-huh. Sure you were."

**D-Rock: ** "I was! So? Which is it?"

**KB: **"Top. Better view."

**D-Rock: **"I agree."

Kensi looked up at Deeks. He looked back at her, again wiggling his eye brows. Kensi rolled her eyes.

**KB:** "You're hopeless!"

**D-Rock:** "You're adorable when you're angry."

**KB:** "I'm not angry. New topic."

**D-Rock:** "Ok, your turn. You pick the topic."

**KB:** "Why are we doing this again?"

**D-Rock:** "To kill time. C'mon Wikipedia- pick a topic."

**KB:** "Hmmm, ok. Yes or No questions."

**D-Rock: **" Nice! Ok. You go first."

**KB: **"Is it true you prefer brunettes?"

**D-Rock:** "Wow! Ok, truth be told, yes. My turn – Do you have my missing shirt?"

**KB: **"Nope."

**D-Rock: **"Truth NOT be told!"

**KB:** "Ok, yes, but it's because you left it in my car!" Deeks just smiled at her.

**KB: **"Did you take my pink bra from that married couple op?"

**D-Rock:** "Uh, No. That would be Justin who took that, and I haven't seen him around."

**KB:** "I want it back! That was my favorite! You better give it back!"

**D-Rock:** "Yea, I think it was Justin's favorite too, which is why he probably took it. Like I said, I haven't seen him around, but if I do, I'll tell him." Kensi was almost growling at him.

**D-Rock: ** "You are just so adorable angry. Ok, so how about an easy one. Do you want to kill me right now?"

**KB:** "YES. I can think of about 10 different ways."

**D-Rock:** "Sorry what? You want to do what with me 10 different ways?"

**KB: **"New topic please."

**D-Rock:** "Ok. Evening attire. Tell me about your costumes."

**KB: **"Hmmm, well, there's the French Maid, the Little Red Riding hood, and of course, Wonder Woman…"

Kensi looked up at Deeks, smirking at his stunned expression.

**KB:** "Close your mouth Deeks, it makes you look simple!"

Just then, their suspect entered the café and took a seat two tables to their left. Deek's sees him, and nods to Kensi in the suspects direction. "Eric, he's here." Kensi said to her ear bud. "On it!" Replied Eric – the sound of mad typing in their ears. "Ok, and…..got it. He's on their network, and... I got what we needed. He's all yours."

With that, Kensi and Deeks closed their laptops, and walked over to the suspect. "John Huessman, NCIS, you need to come with us…" Deeks started. With that, the man began to bolt, but was immediately tackled by Kensi, and thrown face down onto the floor. She then sat on his legs and zip-tied his hands behind his back. Callen and Sam then came running through the front door to the scene. Sam grabbed the man, and helped him to his feet. "You're under arrest Mr. Huessman, and you're coming with us." Callen said. Sam grabbed the man's laptop, and the three of them headed out the door.

"Nicely done Wonder Woman." Deeks said to his partner. "Yea, I think I'll be wearing that one tonight." She smirked, and strutted out of the café, leaving Deeks looking simple again.

Back in ops, Nell looked over to Eric and said, "I wonder if they knew we could see their texts?" Eric chuckled, "Yea, no probably not."


	2. On The Fence

**Chapter 2**

There was a case. Yes, a case that Kensi wishes never crossed their path. Of all the cases she's worked on over the years, this one will be an entry in her journal as one of the WORST cases ever! Of course, in someone else's journal – if he kept one – it would be the BEST case ever!

The day started early for Kensi, around 6:30am, when she decided to come in early for a workout in the gym. A few rock wall climbs, and a couple rounds with the bag, and she was feeling spent. A good spent. "Hey partner!" The familiar call from across the room. "You been here a while?" Deeks asked, as he strolled over to where Kensi was punching the bag. "6:30" she said with a heavy breath, followed by 2 left punches to the bag. "Ah, well I was thinking…." He started. "I thought I smelled something burning…" Kensi stopped punching, and began taking off her gloves. "Ha-ha. Actually, that's the smell of Pepe-le-Pew – that would be _you_, you stink!" Deeks swatted, covering his nose. "Yea, you keep killing those brain cells Deeks with all that thinking of yours, I'm hitting the showers." Kensi grabbed her bag and walked off. "Do you need help?" He offered. Nothing. "Ok, we'll talk later…" Deeks said watching his partner disappear into the women's locker room.

Later… Deeks found Kensi sitting on the couches, drinking a coffee. He made his way over and sat in a chair opposite her. "So, earlier, I wanted to talk to you about something…" He again started. "Oh? Well, I've showered, so I'm smelling all rosy now thanks…" "Actually, more berry-vanilla than rosy." He replied, smelling the air intently. Kensi grabbed her hair and smelled it. Then shrugged with agreement. Deeks smiled at her. He knew her after-shower smell all too well. "What is it Deeks?" She finally asked. "Huh?" He replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yea I was thinking about Christmas cards." He finally says. "Christmas cards." Kensi says, a puzzled look on her face. "Yea, you, me, get some pictures taken and send out 'partner' Christmas cards." He offers. "This is what you were _thinking_ about – Partner Christmas Cards? Your brain really is fried." She says looking baffled. "It was just a thought…" Just then, they're called up to ops for a case.

After being briefed on their new case, Callen decided to send Kensi and Deeks to bring in a possible suspect. As they located the suspect, of course, he decided to bolt. Kensi and Deeks were in hot pursuit of a suspect on foot, running near a busy intersection. The suspect then took them through back streets as he continued his run. With a nod, silent communication received – Deeks would turn left down the side street and Kensi would continue straight in hopes to corner the guy. Unexpectedly, the suspect jumped a fence, and began running through neighborhood yards. Kensi was right on his tail, so close, up until… that last damn fence!

The suspect reached a rather tall chain-link fence that had to be about 8 feet tall. He scaled it easily and continued on. Kensi reached the fence, climbed over the top. Deeks came running up the side street and reached the fence. He was panting, out of breath, but immediately fell on his knees trying to breathe. It was rather difficult to breathe while catching his breath, and laughing hysterically at the same time. There, in front of him, dangled a very angry Kensi. Her shirt snagged on the fence and had her suspended from the top, helpless.

"Glad you find this funny!" She shouted. She then began to squirm – waving her arms trying to free herself – which only caused Deeks to laugh louder. "DEEKS! GET ME DOWN!" She screamed. "I DO HAVE A GUN!" She added. "So, why don't you shoot yourself free then…" He replied in laughter. Kensi was a sight. He just had to. He took out his phone, and snapped a couple of pictures. "Seriously! You're taking pictures!" She whined. "Hey, they are going to want to know how you could let the suspect get away. This is for your defense!"

"Please Deeks, just help me get down." She said pitifully. At that, Deeks climbed up the fence from the opposite side of where she was hanging. "Man, you are stuck good." He examined. Her shirt was twisted around the metal at the top, and pulled up to her chest. Luckily, she was still covered in the front, but it wasn't going to be easy to free her. He climbed over the top, and down the other side so he was level with her.

"Ok, I'm going to have to lift you to take the pressure off your shirt so I can free it. Hmmm. This is going to be interesting. Or, I could just cut your shirt off…" He offered. "NO! No, this is a good shirt! I want to keep it, just lift me up like you said and free it." She begged. "Ok, just don't shoot me ok?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

With Kensi's back against the fence, facing outward, and Deeks facing the fence, he crossed himself in front of her and secured his feet in the holes of the fence. He was completely in front of her, hanging on from above. "Ok, uh, put your arms on my shoulders, and wrap your legs around my waist. " He directed her. She looked at him with a smirk and an arched eye brow. "Seriously?" She asked. "Do you want me to get you down and save your precious shirt?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. With that, she did as he directed. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his shoulder, he stepped up bringing her with him. He could see her shirt loosen, and again secured his footing. "Keep holding, ok, I'm going to try and free your shirt…"

Deeks worked away at her twisted shirt. Kensi began to whisper in his ear, "You're going to delete those photos right?" "Uh, no." He replied. "Come on, I'm your partner. You're supposed to have my back." She whimpered in his ear. "Well, right now I kind of got your front, and I'm working on the back – but…it's… man! You did a number on this Kens! Wait – I think I got it." And finally the shirt came loose from the fence. Kensi felt the release of her shirt. "Oh thank God!" She let out.

Deeks just leaned back and grinned at his partner, all wrapped around him. Kensi reached around and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. "Hey! My phone!" He cried. She leaned back knowing he couldn't let go of the fence and hold them both up. "Delete, delete, delete." Kensi sang as she deleted the images Deeks had taken. She then reached back around and placed the phone back in his pocket, a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

They then climbed down finally and called Callen to let him know they lost their suspect. "We just couldn't catch him. He disappeared northbound on Banes street." Deeks told him. "Thanks" Kensi said, trying to adjust her shirt back to its original fitting. "No problem." He said. "But I'm sure going to have some great dreams tonight." He added, as they walked back to the car. "Yea, me too. Only mine will be horrible nightmares." She said. "Aww, come on sunshine. I saved you, and your shirt. And, you got to wrap yourself around this hot bod!" He said pointing to himself. "Like I said. Nightmares." She reaffirmed.

Deeks grinned, more to himself. He knew something Kensi hadn't. He had placed a copy of those fabulous pictures that he had taken on his cloud drive and were safe and sound from Kensi's destruction. Yea, he's thinking he'll put them on his Christmas cards this year. Yea, he's thinking most Definitely.


End file.
